<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unconventional Friendship by Misery_Martini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423806">An Unconventional Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery_Martini/pseuds/Misery_Martini'>Misery_Martini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), BroFic, Friendship, Gen, Self-Reflection, just two bros being bros, kaito really don't know does he, ok so maybe this is not the best friendship, shuichi gonna get mad, you mad bro?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery_Martini/pseuds/Misery_Martini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting help on a math test from Shuichi, Kaito resolves to take on a confused Shuichi as his sidekick. While Kaito tries to make an impression, he finds that his brainy friend is also making an impression on him as well. </p><p>[Planning on slowly adding chapters over time to this fanfic. A work in progress for now]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito &amp; Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unconventional Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kaito ran his favorite hair gel through his scalp, making his usually lanky hair stand <span>upwards</span> against Earth's gravity. He considered it an important part of his daily routine, much like his physical training sessions. Putting effort into anything you did was of the utmost importance. Whether his hair actually looked good or not, or whether he actually did a decent set of sit-ups didn't matter much to him in the end.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He turned his head from side to side, admiring his handiwork. He'd gotten the idea to turn his hair into a daily pet project when he was 12 years old. It was around that time he'd gotten interested in the concept of space and all the grand, over the top things that came along with it. Listening to the harsh climate of Mars in class and seeing the beautiful rings of Saturn had really made an impression on him. He felt a great need to stand out, to be recognized as someone who wasn't scared of hardship and the daily grind of life. He'd learned that purple was the color of royalty in a history class somewhere along the line and in an attempt to bolster his self esteem he adopted the color for himself.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">On one of his “explorations” in the neighborhood, he found a long purple jacket at a thrift shop that happened to fit him. The unusual eye catching color got him some weird looks, but somehow he liked the attention. Being different soon became a goal of his. Impressions mattered after all, right? And with a few tweaks here and there, Kaito felt confident he'd be able to shape his own destiny. It wasn't long after the jacket discovery that he dyed his hated, unkempt thin hair purple on a total whim. It felt like the right thing to do.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Heck, he wasn't a fashionista but there was something to be said of respecting yourself right? It didn't have to make sense. If he projected confidence, he'd get confidence. Exploring space was his dream as a child and he was going to see it through, whether it happened or not. Besides, having goals was an important part of being a leader. And Kaito wanted to be an inspiration to others, in order to better themselves and thereby, the world!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His thoughts immediately turned to one of his newly acquired friends, Shuichi Saihara. His sidekick needed a good example of what being a real man was all about. The guy was a total whimp sure, but Kaito wasn't gonna hold that against him. I mean, the dude had a lot of potential. He was super smart! <span>And anyhow </span>Kaito owed him a favor. Shuichi literally saved him from failing in algebra. Shuichi's methodical approach in explaining how to use square roots and irrational numbers made finding the answers to the test super easy. In fact, the entire group did well due to Shuichi's tutoring. Kaito wasn't about to let that kindness go unnoticed, so he asked if they could hang a bit at the park on the weekend.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito picked up his cellphone and texted Shuichi.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Bro you rdy? I be there 10 min k?</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Normally Kaito wouldn't text like that but Shuichi wasn't good with suprises. He gets stuttery and freezes up like a popsicle. Dude had an issue of sorts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Ok! Thanks for the text, see you soon.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito slipped his phone into his back pocket and took his left arm out of his jacket sleeve, allowing the material on his left side to simply rest against his shoulder instead. <em>Heh, kinda badass. </em>Kaito wasn't sure when he exactly thought of it, but it just felt right—so he ran with it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was a great, sunny day. A good day for training. He walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the sun on his face. His mind conjured up an image of himself looking at the sun from space. It was a really big ball of gas that was constantly burning and was super bright. The sun was actually a star! Its light gave life to an entire galaxy. It was mind blowing, wasn't it? There was a lot to be learned from the stars...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The next thing Kaito knew, he walked right smack into a street light on the sidewalk.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He stumbled backwards as he hissed in pain. He rubbed at the side of his head that was quickly swelling.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Heck, just my luck. C'mon Kaito gotta focus! Leaders don't let street lamps get the best of them! Man up!</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He coughed and quickly looked around to see if there was anyone around. Seeing that he was alone, he adjusted his jacket once more and <span>hightailed </span>it to the local park safely.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito saw Shuichi sitting on a park bench next to the basketball court. He waved and flashed his best smile at the timid boy, who was slowly standing up and pulling his hat down his face at the same time.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“H-hi Kaito.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey Shuichi! Great day right? Whole lot of possibilities to explore here at the park man!” Kaito took a seat next to the thin framed boy as he stretched out and crossed his legs in an exaggerated fashion.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito noticed Shuichi had tilted his head a bit and <span>squinted</span>. <span>His classmate's</span> eyes widened a bit.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Did you hit your head Kaito? Are you okay?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ah, this little thing?” Kaito gently touched his temple trying not to wince. “A small accident! I was doing my training routine at home and knocked myself with a dumbbell. Guess I got too energetic, y'know?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ah, really? Do...do you exercise a lot Kaito?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sure I do! Best thing you can do for yourself really. Healthy body, healthy mind I always say! In fact, I wanted to meet you here at the park so we can do one of my favorite activities together.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">At this Kaito noticed Shuichi had become nervous. “Uh..um, really?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah!” Kaito sat up, clenching his fists and lifting his arms in a spirited manner. “Let's start with some push ups okay? Then we can do some laps!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi's face looked pale as his eyes darted from side to side.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“B-but Kaito, you didn't tell me we were going to work out! I'm wearing my school uniform right now!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah man, what's with that? Why're you wearing a school uniform on an off day? You poor or somethin'?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi blinked a bit before answering. “No, uh, well...I...never really thought about it. I mean, I study a lot so I don't really think about clothes...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito clapped Shuichi hard on the back, forcing the skinny boy forward. <em>Oops, a little too much there.</em> “See? That's what I'm here to help you with. You gotta think big man! Sure, studying is important. But you gotta get out of your head once in a while. You gotta work on your image! C'mon bro, I see a good area for our training right under that tree there!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With that, Kaito walked over as Shuichi hesitantly followed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Don't worry Shuichi! In fact, let me take away all your worries. From now on, you'll be my sidekick all right? I'll lead the way, so all you gotta do is just follow me, okay?” Kaito crossed his arms across his chest, proud at his declaration.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sidekick?” Shuichi's voice wavered a bit, much to Kaito's dismay.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah man it'll be no problem at all for a smart guy like you. Here, I'll demonstrate what a push up is supposed to be.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito <span>kneeled on the soft, lush grass as he put his hands shoulder width apart on the ground. Then he kicked back his legs so that his body was level with the ground. He slowly lowered himself until just barely touching the grass and then pushed himself up with a satisfied grunt. </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He looked upwards at Shuichi. “Not so bad, right?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi half smiled at Kaito as he kneeled next to him. Mimicking Kaito, Shuichi placed his hands on the ground and then stretched his legs backward, levelling himself parallel to the ground as Kaito had done. He held himself in place for a few seconds before suddenly collapsing onto the ground with a small squeak.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Ah, well...maybe we should start with girl push ups first then.”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito kneeled and did a push up with his upper body effortlessly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>We all gotta start somewhere! Do a couple of those Shuichi, it'll be good for ya!”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi nervously laughed. “Ah, um....Okay.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As he clumsily did a few, Kaito scooted back against a tree and watched.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>You know, all it takes is the willingness to </span><span><em>try</em></span><span>! That's what I like about you Shuichi. You got a good attitude about things. The way you look at a problem is everything and with the right mindset you can overcome a </span><span><em>lot</em></span><span> in life...”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Shuichi's heavy breathing suddenly stopped as he gasped out loud for air. His hat, that had been teetering on his head finally gave way and fell onto the ground. Shuichi looked over his shoulder at Kaito.</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Why...aren't...you...</span><span><em>hah</em></span><span>.” </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi dropped his head and trembled as he struggled for breath.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Kaito bit his bottom lip as he squinted his eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <em> Poor guy's got the strength of a blonde, there's just so much to work on...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Why aren't you...doing...push ups too?” Shuichi managed to squeak out.</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Someone's got to make sure your form is good right? Besides, I already did my set before coming over.” Kaito placed his hands behind his head as he relaxed.</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi's eyes bulged out. “You do this every day?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Yeah!” Kaito smiled broadly as he gave his classmate a thumbs up. “It really gets the blood pumping right?”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>That's...one way of putting it.”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Say sidekick, what number are ya on?”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Ah, 12 right now...”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Okay! 50's not that far away!”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi's voice went up an octave. “50?!” He turned his head a bit as a mild panic crossed his face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Tell you what—let's call today a prep day and we'll go for 20 then. Fair?”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Kaito felt a bit bad as he watched Shuichi's face redden and his breathing become ragged as he started his fifteenth push up. It wasn't like he'd ever met a dude that couldn't bang out a good set. This Shuichi guy seemed like the type that would jump off a cliff if Kaito said it was for his own good. It didn't feel right that this guy was so pathetic. </span>
  <span>
    <em>The damn man had a brain! He just needed someone to tell him to use it!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">At the start of his eighteenth push up Shuichi suddenly fell face first into the ground. Kaito noticed his arms trembling.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Kaito...I...I can't feel...my arms...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah I think you've hit your max today bro! That was a great job!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito awkwardly patted Shuichi's back. After a minute of silence he wondered if he should have prepared and brought some water for his friend. <em>Nah</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Feeling a bit bored, Kaito sat down and put his hands behind him, leaning back as he basked in the sun.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So! What do you do for fun Shuichi?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi made a tiny noise next to him. He was still facing the ground, unable to roll onto his back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Bro? You good?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hhhh, h-help Kaito...” Shuichi's voice was muffled as he struggled to move.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I got you!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito gingerly grabbed Shuichi's right arm and rolled him over onto his back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi's brows knitted close together as his face scrunched up in pain. “Ahhh! Kaito my arm, it hurts!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito laughed as he sat back down. “I guess I might have...overestimated things with the pushups. Still! Gotta say, I admire your determination. That's all it really takes.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi sighed heavily on his back as his arms hung limply at his sides. “Do you really believe that Kaito? What if...” He seemed to hesitiate. “What if your determination doesn't get you what you want? What if...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Shuichi!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito's sudden sharp voice seemed to snap Shuichi out of his mind.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“There you go again! You're thinking too much! You gotta stop that.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I can't help <em>but</em> think, Kaito. I help my uncle with crime investigations occasionally and sometimes...my curiosity...Well, let's just say that determination hasn't always gotten me what I've wanted.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>I gotta connect with my sidekick on a brainy level...</em>Did something bad happen to him lately?<em> Huh.</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Heck, you might run into a street light on the sidewalk one day. But do you let that stop you? Or do you keep walking?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi turned his face to look at Kaito in confusion. “Ah, umm...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito punched one of his fists in the open palm of his other hand. “Look bro, I'm not the best at the thinking stuff. But if there's one thing I know--I know you can create whatever you want in life. You just gotta put in the work and soon enough, you'll find yourself in a good place y'know?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shuichi gently smiled at Kaito's words. “I guess that's true. Mind over matter...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito grinned and pointed at his classmate. “That's right! Never forget it okay?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'll try. Thanks Kaito.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No sweat. Anytime.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kaito reveled in the fact that he sounded pretty smart right then. And it seemed to have put his sidekick in a better mood. Maybe this Shuichi guy could be a good friend to have around. He seemed to listen to him. Kaito usually struggled in getting anyone to take him seriously. It wasn't so bad. Felt kinda good to help others right?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You wanna go for some food Shuichi? Maybe ramen?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I don't think I can hold a pair of chopsticks Kaito.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ah, yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>